Paid for My Soul
Paid for My Soul is the twelfth case of Varini. It is also the sixth and final case of Bois Centre. Plot Chief Marchant sent the player to aid Dolorès Auch after the detective had called the team to inform them in the aftermath of the previous case that the heist gang had broken into the Lombardi Financial Company. Upon entry into the company's lobby, the player and Dolores were halted by the falling body that splattered across the company's lobby. After restoring an ID card that fell with the victim, it helped identity the body as former robber Jordan Huntington. They then saw Bianca Lombardi coming toward them in terrified shock as she told them that the vault had been ransacked. Inside the vault, they flagged mysterious gentleman Gaston Fakih after his lock picking tool was found although he denied involvement. They also suspected Tanurmi Levin after finding her necklace inside the vault as well. After coroner Serena Hilton determined that the victim fell from the CEO lobby, they investigated the office as well only to find a broken window as well the pocket watch that belonged to CEO of the Asian Trade branch, Jeremy Jones. They also tacked on Sherry Bordeaux in the list of suspects after her threat to the heist gang was found. After they obtained the first three attributes, tech expert Conner Robertson told the player and Dolores that he found the robbers' escape route. After finding out a motive for murder from everyone, they finally put together the pieces of the puzzle by arresting Jeremy Jones as Jordan's killer. Jeremy originally denied but as Dolorès stacked on the evidence against him, he finally admitted that he had killed the former robber. He told them that they were up in the CEO offices when the former robber had came up to talk to Bianca Lombardi. However Jeremy had remember how Jordan's robbery had gone wrong when he left a trail of evidence after assassinating Darren and Chieko Wright, Ophelia Wright's parents. He had told his girlfriend to hide as the robbery took place, revealing Jeremy's position as the one making the distraction. The scuffle had taken place then as Ophelia had fled. However the fight went one step too far as Jeremy pushed Jordan, causing the robber to break through the window, falling to his death. Then Jeremy had told them that he wasn't going to prison as he ignited a smoke bomb, succeeding in the CEO's escape. Later, Chief Marchant told them that they would need to unmask the identities of the heist team and capture them all before it was too late. They soon got testimony from Ophelia Wright, who had revealed herself as a spy. Ophelia told them that Jeremy was most likely to escape by air, calling for an investigation inside the CEO lobby. Ophelia had also told them that she saw Gaston Fakih with a notepad. Suspicious of it, Andre helped the player retrieve the notepad with coded names on it. Gaston was able to tell them that not only Jeremy Jones, Amir Singh and Bill Marler was behind it but diamond heiress Tanurmi Levin and vault security Aleksander Kalashnikov was behind it. Tanurmi was nowhere to be found but Aleksander was arrested. Within the CEO lobby, they found a tablet listing the flight arrivals and departures. With help from Bianca, the team were able to capture Jeremy Jones, who was escaping with Tanurmi Levin. He told them that he was the one behind the latest two plots of Varini, as he helped fuel the wishes of Natalie Montgomery, who had wanted to rule Fraise Residences as well Tanurmi's wish of draining Bois Centre of money and fleeing away with it all. Sherry then shortly arrived on the scene with Ophelia, in which the former told Jeremy and Tanurmi to freeze. Jeremy however shot Sherry before he was shot by Ophelia in retribution. Jeremy and Tanurmi then was arrested and shipped to court. Judge Blanchett was horrified at what Jeremy had done and then decleared for him to be sentenced to life imprisonment in solitary confinement. She also sentenced Tanurmi to 20 years and Aleksander to 45 years in prison. Afterwards, Sherry wished for them to find her contract to the next person who would become World Trade CEO, who was revealed to be Bianca Lombardi. Bianca accepted the new position and, along with the team and Ophelia, wished Sherry a farewell as she passed away in the hospital. Chief Marchant congratulated the team for successfully taking down the heist gang and the mastermind behind both the heist gang and the gang wars. The team then followed Toto Lemay's request of help about a mysterious killer who killed lovers and couples in the romantic region of Champ de Couleur. The team accepted her invitation to the Loving Rouges concert to learn more behind the Lovestruck Slaughterer plot they would learn of very soon. Stats Victim *'Jordan Huntington' (fallen to his death, splattered across the company lobby) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Jeremy Jones' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect knows biology. *The suspect has an allergy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect knows biology. *The suspect has an allergy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a blue blazer. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows biology. *The suspect has an allergy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect knows biology. *The suspect has an allergy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a blue blazer. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows biology. *The suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a blue blazer. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows biology. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer has an allergy. *The killer wears a blue blazer. *The killer's blood type is A-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lombardi Financial Lobby. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Card, Shattered Glass; New Suspect: Bianca Lombardi) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Victim's ID Card) *Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Talk to Bianca Lombardi about the robbery and the death of the victim. (New Crime Scene: Company Bank Vault) *Investigate Company Bank Vault. (Result: Briefcase, Broken Pieces) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Mysterious Tool Found) *Analyze Mysterious Tool. (6:00:00; New Suspect: Gaston Fakih) *Talk to Gaston Fakih about his tool inside the bank's vault. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Locket; New Suspect: Tanurmi Levin) *Talk to Tanurmi Levin about the locket inside the bank vault. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows biology) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lombardi CEO Offices. (Result: Trash Can, Locked Tablet, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Jeremy Jones' Pocket Watch) *Ask Jeremy Jones about his pocket watch at the CEO offices. (Attribute: Jeremy drinks wine) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Sherry Bordeaux's Threat) *Talk to Sherry Bordeaux about the threat she sent to the heist gang. (Attribute: Sherry drinks wine) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an allergy) *Investigate Company Lobby Desks. (Clues: Bank Statements, Lock Picking Tools; All tasks must be done beforehand) *Examine Bank Statements. (Result: Note to the Victim) *Talk to Tanurmi Levin about the threat she wrote to the victim. (Attribute: Tanurmi has an allergy) *Examine Lock Picking Tag. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (9:00:00) *Question Gaston about his lock picking tools on the crime scene. (Attribute: Gaston drinks wine, knows biology and has an allergy) *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Sherry Bordeaux about her discovery of a hidden route. (New Crime Scene: Hidden Escape Route; Attribute: Sherry knows biology) *Investigate Hidden Escape Route. (Clues: Chipped Lock, Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Jeremy's Avenging Note) *Talk to Jeremy Jones about the avenging note he wrote. (Attributes: Tanurmi knows biology, Jeremy knows biology and has an allergy) *Analyze Chipped Lock. (12:00:00) *Talk to Bianca Lombardi about her knowledge of the hidden route. (Attribute: Bianca knows biology, drinks wine and has an allergy) *Investigate CEO's Office Desk. (Clues: Victim's Glove, Box of Equipment) *Examine Victim's Glove. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a blue blazer) *Examine Box of Equipment. (Result: Snapped Pin) *Analyze Snapped Pin. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Burn the Bills (6/6). (No stars) Burn the Bills (6/6) *Talk to Ophelia about her discoveries and her true identity. *Investigate Lombardi CEO Offices. (Clue: Locked Tablet; Ophelia Wright interrogated) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Flight Schedules) *Analyze Tablet. (6:00:00) *Talk to Bianca Lombardi about the flights from the Lombardi Airlines. *Arrest Jeremy Jones for murder and conspiracy at the Lombardi helipad. *Investigate Company Bank Vault. (Result: Gaston's Notepad; Ophelia Wright interrogated) *Examine Gaston's Notepad. (Result: Coded Names) *Analyze Coded Names. (9:00:00) *Arrest Aleksander Kalashnikov for being involved with the heist gang. *Investigate Lombardi Financial Lobby. (Clues: Torn Pieces; Available after Jeremy's arrest) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: World Trade Contract Restored) *Tell Bianca Lombardi of the new position as World Trade CEO. *See what Toto Lemay needs help with. (Available after all tasks are complete) *Go on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Varini Category:Bois Centre